The one with many faces
by Spottedpath77
Summary: Join Falconclaw on a epic tale of adventure and fantasy to save his clan. Full summery inside.
1. Prolog

**Hey this is SpottedpathxDarkstripe here again. This time to tell a epic tale about a adventure and fantasy that could end up saving his dying clan from destruction from the evil clan Foxclan.**

Prolog

I was only a moon old when Foxclan first attacked, they where fierce and strong and had hearts just like foxes. My mother raced through the woods carrying me trying to keep up with the other queens and elders. Now we had thought this would happen just as it had to the other clans, so one day a some warriors went into the woods to look for a camp that would be safe from attack. It was a giant fallen log that could house all the clan.

Now this tree was ten fox lengths in diameter and at least 100 fox lengths long. Also it had openings in it, along with tunnels. At the core there was a pool of water that was filled with rainfall. Then around it was spaces that could house the warriors, queens, elders, apprentices, Medicine cat, and the leader. Instead of moving in right away we decided to use it as a refugee camp if we were ever attacked by Foxclan.

My mother had reached the log and we entered the core where the pool of water was and we huddled in silence our only source of light was the moonlight that was reflecting from the pool. We all hoped that our clan, Lifeclan, would be strong enough to drive off the Foxclan invaders. This time we where, my father the leader, Greenstar, and a patrol of warriors came and got us. But before my mother carried me away I looked into the pool of water and saw a starry cat and it said "_The one who has many faces will save the Life in the forest from the greedy fox." _

Then she picked me up and walked next to my father and we headed back to camp.

**I hope you all liked it. There's more to come but for now bye!**

**-SpottedpathxDarkstripe**


	2. The Discovery

**Hey this is SpottedpathxDarkstripe here again to bring you the first chapter of The one with many faces.** ** And remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: The warriors series do not belong to me.**

Chapter 1

The Discovery

My father had just made me a apprentice, my mentor's name was Goldentail one of the best hunters and fighters in the clan. She was also very sweet and patient. I was so happy that she was my mentor. Foxclan had left us alone since the first attacked but I was still haunted by that prophecy. Why did they tell me not some other cat? Well I did hear about Firestar in Thunderclan that disappeared many moons ago but he was able to talk to Starclan.

"Flaconpaw let's go! I want to show you the territory before it gets to dark!" My mentor said

"Coming Goldentail!" I called back, I ran to my mentor exited to get out of camp for the first time since Foxclan attacked. The first place she took me was where we would do battle training. It was a big clearing with lots of soft sand. Then she took me to one of the best places to hunt for mice. She showed me a hunters crouch, I copied it perfectly and I even caught a unsuspecting mouse. After being praised we moved on to the borders, first border we went to was the one between us and Fireclan. They smelled like smoke. Then was Foxclan they smelled like discussing frogs and swampy water. We went by there quickly. Then we went back, I was happily carrying my mouse back to camp, when my mother saw me her eyes gleamed with pride.

A few days later I was out hunting, my mentor let me go out myself. I saw a mouse and I went into the hunters crouch but then the strangest thing happened I felt myself shrink, my ears grow round, my tail loose it's fur, and my paws change to a mouse's. It had rained the day before so I scurried over to a puddle and looked into it, I squeaked in shock I was looking at myself through the eyes of a mouse. I looked at the other mouse who had been a few tail lengths away. It looked at me and ran over.

"Is that cat gone?" It asked.

"Y-you can talk!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I can! Did you hit your head on something?" I squeaked.

"No, but I was a cat a few moments ago. I don't know how I changed into this body." I told him

"What are you talking about? You look like a normal mouse to me!" He exclaimed.

"But I...Never mind." I began to disagree but I wasn't going to get anywhere with a mouse.

"Hey you want a nut?" He asked holding a nut out to me.

"Uh... OK." I told him.

"Come with me, it's not safe out here." He said and scurried away and I followed. He lead me underground in his hole. It was roomy at least for two mice. We talked for a while I learned a lot about mice. How they raise family's like ours then I could feel my paws changing back to a cats I was very worried that the mouse would see me. I didn't want anyone to know about it.

"I'm sorry but I must leave now." I said and ran out the door without waiting for a response. When I was out I was a full cat again and I went on hunting hoping to catch something for the hour I spent in that hole. At sunset I met my mentor back at camp showing her that I had caught a rabbit and two mice, pretty good for a apprentice my age. Apparently I had done so well I could go to the gathering with some of the other apprentices. The one's that where going where named Rockpaw, Clawpaw, Shadowpaw, and Spottedpaw. Rockpaw was a ginger she-cat with a gray tail, she was a little hyper but you had to love her because of her personality, Clawpaw was all bron no brains and he was one of the rudest cat's in the clan, Shadowpaw was a all black she-cat but she had a habit of being too violent but we were friends all the same, then there was Spottedpaw...She had soft brown fur with russet spots above her eye, on her ear tip and on the tip of her tail, she also had golden spots below her eye and on the middle of her tail, she had a calm clear voice that sounded like it was water rushing over stones, and she was sweet, kind, and strong. I guess you could say I had a pretty big crush on her. The sun started to set when the leader announced that we were leaving I walked by Spottedpaw and Shadowpaw my crush and my best friend. I couln't wait till we got there.

**I worked three days on this! Wow usually it's only a few hours! Well I hope you liked this chapter! Bye for now.**

**-SpottedpathxDarkstripe**


	3. The Gathering

**Hey this is SpottedpathxDarkstripe back again to bring you another installment of The one with many faces. I hope you like this chapter. This one is going to be sort of short because it's just going to be him at the gathering I'll have a longer one next time. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors is not owned by me.**

Chapter 2

The Gathering

Now I've heard stories about other gathering places like Fourtrees and The Island, but I don't think you can compare them to this. We gather in a place called Crystal Cavern, it's located in the center of the four territories. To the North of it is us Lifeclan, to the south was Sunclan, to the east where the evil Foxclan and to the west was Fireclan. There are four entrances to the cavern one located in each territory. One of the best places about it is there's a hole at the top of it and when the moon shines through the beams of light reflect off the crystals and make them glow a in a spectacular show.

We where the second ones to arrive, Sunclan was here first. Shadowpaw and I walked over to the apprentices of Sunclan to meet them.

"Hi," I said to one of the apprentices in the group

"Hi. Is this your first gathering?" He asked me

"Yeah," I told him "Oh and my name's Falconpaw and this is my friend Shadowpaw."

"Cool. My name's Halkpaw" He said. Then the other clans began to arrive. When Foxclan had finished filing in one of the leaders announced for the gathering to start, so Shadowpaw and I said good bye to Halkpaw and went over to our clan, I sat next to Spottedpaw and Shadowpaw sat next to me.

"Foxclan attacked us for no reason!" The leader of Sunclan announced "Not only did they attack us without warning or reason they also killed a queen!"

I Gasped at the thought of someone killing a queen. Spottedpaw got closer because a Foxclan cat was looking her way with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"We have our reasons!" The leader of Foxclan hissed.

"Stop! This is no place for fighting!" Greenstar hissed.

"Greenstar is right." The Sunclan leader agreed, but Starclan could see that the problem was not going to go away and sent a cloud in front of the moon to stop the gathering.

"Gathering Dismissed." The Fireclan leader meowed who had been watching the moon.

"Lifeclan lets go!" Greenstar meowed and we all bounded away from the gathering place. Not the best first gathering, but I got to see what would happen if fighting broke out. When we got back we all went straight to our nests. When I fell asleep I was once again haunted by the prophecy that would not leave me alone.

**That's it for this chapter, not the best or longest but there's more on the way! Well that's it for now!**

**-SpottedpathxDarkstripe**


End file.
